indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 82
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on September 20, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript Recap: You're headed back to Riverrun after a successful search and unsuccessful rescue of the Blue Bulls at an old abandoned temple. You found the items carried by each of the Bulls and are planning to head back to Cerina to inform her of her loss. You also met Kola, the champion of Betrex, goddess of death, who said she was there to observe Gunnloda. After a bit of a stand off, you left her in the temple to destroy what was inside while you head back home. After a few hours of walking back the way you came, you stopped to camp, had some words (and a fist) for Urrak, then went to sleep. Sometime in the early, early morning, Ryleigh woke the camp with a nightmare. Early Morning, 17 Gishmont 3Y20 Now, still two full days of walking away from Riverrun, most of you are returning to your long rest. Seir and Gunnloda are on watch, and Ryleigh's recovering. Kinda. PM DM: Ok! Then the sun rises, everyone gets up and gets ready to face another day. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is particularly quiet, not saying much since she woke everyone up. PM Urrak: Urrak walks out of her tent, pack on and ready to head out. She glances over at Ryleigh with a slight look of concern, but says nothing, unsure of how to breach the subject of her nightmare. The silence of her companion is disconcerting enough, however, to make her go and stand nearby the paladin. After several awkward seconds she manages "...Ye alright, Ryleigh?" PM Seirixori: Seir hovers nearby but doesn't say anything, just watches. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm fine." Ryleigh's tone is a little short, but then she takes a deep breath, exhaling through her nose, and softening. "You know I will be... eventually. And for the record, when we get back to Riverrun, I want us all to sit down and talk - without throwing punches. Please..."(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak smiles a little bit, but tries to hide it in a large sigh, "Aye, sure ye will, Ry. I'm just...well y'know. And sure, we can talk. I'd rather that than face Cerina, t' be honest."(edited) PM Urrak: "Told her I'd bring 'er husband back...I jus'...I wish I could've. Some part o' him. Somethin' t' bury. But, well, seems Gunnloda's holy work is doin' a lot better these days." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh kicks at some rocks under feet, choosing not to comment. "We should head out, we're still a few days from Riverrun." PM Urrak: "'Course. Seirixori? Ye an' Gunnloda ready t' head out?" she calls over to the pair(edited) PM Seirixori: "Yeah," Seir says quietly. PM DM: Gunnloda takes her hand and squeezes it. PM DM: So you all head out. You've already turned off the old over-grown stone path and headed south towards the river. As you hear the waterfall in the distance, let's get some perception checks. PM Urrak: ((7)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((9)) PM Seirixori: ((10)) Bri:: ((6)) PM DM: There's a waterfall ahead. PM DM: You reach it and head upstream this time, following it along as the sun rises higher into the sky. Another round of perception checks, please? PM Urrak: ((12)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((14)) PM Seirixori: ((12)) Bri: ((19)) PM DM: While most of you hear a faint rustle off to the side, Bri also hears a muffled feminine voice, as if someone was cursing to themselves. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh steps in the direction of the sound, her shield up. "Show yourself," Ryleigh commands, "and if you value your life, you shouldn't attack us." PM DM: The rustling stops. PM Ryleigh Alastair: When no one appears Ryleigh nods for everyone to continue walking the way they'd been going. PM Urrak: Urrak holds back, slowing her pace in case something or someone appears. She looks in the direction of the rustling as she does, still listening PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and starts muttering to herself and does a small flick of her hand and casts speak with plants, "Is there someone in the bushes?" PM Seirixori: "Someone wants to stay hidden instead of saying hello." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs, before pushing through the plants where she heard the rustling. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((12)) 7:02 PM] DM: As she does, there's a soft yelp and a pale pink form darts out of the way into a different set of bushes. PM Brimeia: "What was that?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Wait, stop," Ryleigh says as she catches sight of something. PM Urrak: Urrak follows Ry into the brush, "Y'see somethin? Hello? Someone there? We ain't about t' hurt ye...well as long as ye don't try to hurt us, that is." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh immediately follows whatever she saw, grabbing at it.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((13)) PM DM: Her hand closes around a branch and the pink form darts away again. Perception from both Urrak and Ry this time. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((0, nat 1))(edited) PM Urrak: ((2)) PM Seirixori: Seir tilts her head and starts talking in infernal. "Why are you hiding?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks surprised at the sound she hears, presumably from the pink thing, but Seir beats her to addressing it, so she just listens for the moment. PM DM: A soft, feminine voice responds in Infernal, "Please don't hurt me." PM Brimeia: "I ...think it's just scared, guys." PM Seirixori: "We won't, they look scary but they're just big softies, really... as long as you don't hurt us." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes a few steps back. Hoping not to crowd whoever's there. PM DM: A pair of horns, pink wavy hair, and big, silver, pupil-less eyes slowly peek above the bush. PM Urrak: "Oh, a tiefling..." Urrak says to herself from the back of the group. She tries to make herself looks as non-threatening as possible, while still observing the scene PM Seirixori: Seir blinks for a second and then waves, "Hello." PM DM: "...hi?" PM Brimeia: Bri stays silent for the moment, seeing that Seir seems to be handling it fine, but waves too. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Would you tell her I'm sorry, for scaring her," Ryleigh asks Seir. PM DM: She stays behind the bush, but replies in Common, "I can understand you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh smiles a little. "I didn't want to assume you could." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm sorry for scaring you. I assumed you were someone trying to ambush us." PM Brimeia: "It's happened a lot here," Bri adds, half to herself. PM Brimeia: "Maybe to you too?" PM DM: She nods a little. "I heard armor and hid, but my tail caught in some brambles." PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles a little, but doesn't say anything. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Taking a step closer Ryleigh says, "You can come out from the bush, if you'd like. Are you traveling, or do you live here?" PM DM: She shrinks back a bit, staying hidden. "I-- I was traveling." PM Seirixori: Seir moves forward this time, placing a hand on Ryleigh's arm, "Alone?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh immediately stops. PM DM: "Yes? For a little while. Then no... but that went bad. Then yes again." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Where were you headed?" Ryleigh softly asks. PM DM: Her eyebrows pull together and she warily answers, "South." PM Brimeia: "You have beautiful pink hair. You said it went bad. What happened?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shifts uncomfortably, realizing she sounds like an interrogator. PM DM: "I joined with a small group to travel through the forest but... they took everything from me and left me alone." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What?" Ryleigh says angrily. PM Brimeia: Bri frowns. "What did they look like?" PM DM: She shrinks back again at the outburst. PM Urrak: "Easy, Ry," Urrak chuckles, "She's a paladin, so any kind o' injustice really rubs her th' wrong way." PM Seirixori: Seir squeezes Ryleigh's arm again, this time stepping in front of Ryleigh. "It's okay, she's not mad at you." Seir says softly to the stranger. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh holds up her hands in a non threatening way. "I'm sorry... again." 7:41 PM] DM: "They were humans. Men. Um... beards?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks away when she hears it was humans. PM Urrak: "We're headed t' Riverrun, if ye wanted some company. Travelin' alone is rough." Urrak smiles softly. "Or if not, are ye in need of any supplies? Food, water? We've some t' spare." PM DM: Perception checks from the rest of you. PM Urrak: ((17)) PM Seirixori: ((16)) PM Urrak: "I-I'll be right back. Name's Urrak, by th' way, of th' D'Akshi stronghold...Well met," she walks away, looking for Ryleigh PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM Seirixori: Seir looks back at Ry and frowns, but stays where she is. "Do you know where they went?" PM DM: She shakes her head. PM Seirixori: "Did you want to come with us? Or at least part of the way?" PM DM: She looks over at where Ry and Urrak disappeared to and lowers her voice to ask in infernal, "Is she safe?" PM Seirixori: Seir smiles and replies in infernal, "Yes, she's one of the only... the only human I trust. " PM DM: She glances down, then back at Seir. "I... they took everything." PM Seirixori: Seir tilts her head for a second, "Oh!" She starts digging through her bag and pulls out her extra set of clothes. "I have some extra you can have." Seir steps close to the bushes and holds them out.(edited) PM DM: She takes them with a small smile. "Thank you." And she quickly dresses. PM DM: When she's done, she slowly creeps out from behind the bushes, keeping an eye on the direction Ryleigh went. She's built much like Seir, thin, a very pale pink with pink wavy hair down to her shoulders, two pointed horns that curve back over her ears and back, and a long, thin, spaded tail. She's young, no older than Seir or Ry, but probably an adult or close to it. PM Seirixori: "I'm Seirixori," Seir says and waves a hand to Gunnloda, "That's my wife, Gunnloda," she says with a grin. PM Brimeia: Bri chuckles a little. "She looks like she could be your sister, Seirixori." PM Seirixori: Seir freezes for a moment, "... don't joke." She mutters to Brimeia. PM Brimeia: Brimeia just shrugs at Seir's response. PM Brimeia: She turns toward the new tiefling. "I'm Brimeia." PM DM: "Courage." PM DM: "It's... not a very fitting name." PM Seirixori: "I'm sure it suits you fine." Seir says to Courage. PM Urrak: Urrak heads back, her face annoyed at first, but at the sight of the new tiefling, she tries to soften her features. "Sorry fer leavin' so soon, Ry's on 'er way too." PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh, you're hurting the tree." Seir says off-handedly and loudly over her shoulder. PM Urrak: "Courage. Urrak," she places a hand on her chest, "Hopefully we've made at least an interestin' first impression." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Only because the people who took advantage of her aren't around to feel my wrath," Ryleigh says. PM Brimeia: "What would you like to do now, pretty lady?" Bri asks Courage. PM DM: Courage: "I'm trying to find the Long Road." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh emerges from the bushes. "We should get going. The Long Road? Are you heading towards Vydenia? I thought you said you were traveling south."(edited) PM Brimeia: "We could help you along there if you like." PM DM: "I am going south, after I find the road." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Along the Spine of the World?" PM DM: "Is that... I thought that was the mountains." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tries to smile at her gently. "The Long Road is what most people in Vyon call the road that runs along the Spine from Riverrun to Vydenia. The Spine of the World is it's name elsewhere. Are you not from around here?" PM DM: "I am... in a way. I've just never been far from my home before." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Don't travel too far south. Ascus isn't great for people like you." Ryleigh grips Dawnbringer's hilt as she says this. PM DM: "O-ok." PM Urrak: "She means Tieflings. Ascus doesn't like non-human folk." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes," Ryleigh stumbles over her words a little, "I just meant it isn't safe for tieflings. At least here in Vyon the violence towards non-humans isn't as institutionalized." PM Seirixori: "Are we ready to go?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh awkwardly nods and walks back towards the river.(edited) PM DM: Courage hesitates and looks at Seir and Bri. PM Brimeia: "What's wrong?" Bri smiles encouragingly. PM DM: "I... she scares me," she says softly in Infernal after a moment. PM Seirixori: "She listens to me, it'll be okay." Seir says in infernal. "I promise. She's saved me a lot." PM Brimeia: Bri chuckles. "It's ok, she scares me too. Most people, really. But you'll be safe with us, promise." She flashes a grin and a wink. PM DM: She nods, but walks with whoever's in the back of the group. PM DM: So you guys set off back along the river. PM Brimeia: Brimeia hangs back with Courage to keep her company. And maybe flirt. A little. 9:05 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Glancing back at Seir, Ryleigh whispers, "Will you reiterate that she shouldn't travel far enough south to reach Ascus... it's more dangerous for her there... I don't think, I'm not sure I said the right thing..."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir nods and slows and reiterates to Courage the importance of not going near Ascus because of how dangerous it is. PM DM: So you travel this way for a few hours. You're still following the river, looking for a good spot to break east towards the road. Perception checks again? PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((7)) PM Seirixori: ((13)) PM Urrak: ((nat 1)) PM DM: And so you all continue, oblivious to the world around you. PM DM: Give me a survival check, Seir. PM Seirixori: ((23)) PM Seirixori: "We should start looking for a decent place to camp for the night. Head East in the morning." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods, and continues to walk until they find a good spot to camp for the night. PM DM: One more round of perception checks, please. PM Seirixori: ((11)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((13)) PM Urrak: ((9)) PM Brimeia: ((18)) PM Brimeia: "Hey, this clearing here seems like a good spot. Looks clear of unfriendlies too." PM Urrak: "Sounds good t' me," Urrak stretches shoulders PM Seirixori: Seir nods and starts to take a few steps away from everyone. She turns to Gunnloda and whispers to her before heading several feet away, making sure to stay in eyesight. Seir's Seirimony PM Seirixori: Seir moves to a nearby tree, setting her pack down next to it and leaning against it so that her back is to the camp, but part of her side is still visible. She pulls off the pouch at her side and starts running her fingers over it as she stares off into the distance. PM DM: After a bit, Gunnloda joins Seir. "Is there anythin' I can do for you, sor'odko? If... you do any prayers or anythin', I can go t' the other side of camp." PM Seirixori: Seir continues to rub the pouch in her hand and it takes her a moment or two to respond. She looks over at Gunnloda with a sad smile and red-rimmed eyes, but no tears, "I've never had anyone around when I do this." She looks at the pouch in her hand again, "I think... I don't think I want to do what I normally during this time. I don't have all of their things with me, it-- it wouldn't feel right." PM DM: Gunnloda sits on her knees at Seir's side and takes her hand. "What would you like to do? Is it... remembrance?" PM Seirixori: Seir bites her lip and then nods, "Yes, that-- that would-- yes." PM DM: "Would you like to tell me about them?" PM Seirixori: Seir undoes the top part of her armor before responding, letting it pool around her waist. She takes the pouch in one hand and takes Gunnloda's hand with the other, "Even though I spent most of my life with them, I only knew a few of them well-- or as well as a child could I guess." Seir sighs, "After-- after that-- that rla'hom raunnom broke my horn, my mother didn't let many people close to me." PM Seirixori: She holds up the bag, "This was Fhaaga's. She taught me things about plants," Seir chuckles, "Not that it stuck very well at first. I did not do well for however long between them dying and Mielikki finding me." PM DM: Gunnloda squeezes her hand and listens. PM Seirixori: "I have-- I have a box back in Limabey. I--" She frowns, "I really hope it's still there." Shaking her head Seir continues, "Sometimes when I couldn't sleep, when my mother wasn't there, there was-- her name was Gentle and she used to tell me stories. She'd... she'd read them from this book. It had a lot of pictures, but that was more for me-- she couldn't see them." PM DM: "She was blind?" Gunnloda asked, settling into a more comfortable position, but keeping Seir's hand in hers. PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "She was. I liked her the most, she'd always sit with me whenever Eabis--," She pauses as her breath catches in her throat, the tears finally falling. "He used to help me with my horns-- to stop them from," She waves her hand motioning to the spiky parts, "I couldn't-- I couldn't stand the noise though-- not after mine got sawed off. I think he-- I think Eabis was a little sad after that. I was afraid to go near him for almost a year and then-- and then I just watched him carve things out of pieces of wood."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda leans forward and cups Seir's cheek, brushing the tears with her thumb. "If it's... somethin' y'want, if it was just the sound, not the feeling, I can have a spell that causes deafness. It might help." PM Seirixori: Seir furrows her brow, "M--maybe we can-- we can try it sometime." She lets out a watery laugh, "It would be nice to lessen the chance of getting caught on something." PM Seirixori: She nuzzles Gunnloda's hand, giving it a kiss after just relishing in the feeling. Seir closes her eyes and grins, "One of the other tiefling's, Weary, they taught me Abyssal. Pretty sure my mother was not a fan of them doing so, but she didn't stop them." She laughs again, "It's also how I got Mielikki to teach me the druid stuff." PM Seirixori: "Of course it helped that Nyxis distracted her whenever Weary tried to teach me. She just liked to play tricks on my mother a lot. It rarely worked, and I still think the times it did work, my mother just let it." Seir shakes her head. PM Seirixori: "Did I ever tell you that my mother wasn't the only one I didn't find? I found all of them... all of them except her and a dragonborn named Varun." Seir frowns, "I only found his broken glasses and his tail... I don't know if he got away or if they took him too." PM DM: Gunnloda blinks and makes a half-disgusted, half-sad expression. "...his tail? I'm sorry, ko'dadir." PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, not really sure how to respond. "I miss them, I miss how-- how quiet it was. But I-- I don't know if that's just because I was kept out of so much that happened." She sighs, "Or if it's just because it feels like everything is exploding around me and I don't know how to deal with it." PM DM: She squeezes Seir's hand again. "Tell me about your ma?" Then she adds with a small smile, "The one you knew about." PM Seirixori: Seir laughs, "She was my whole world. Even-- even before I kept away from everyone-- it wasn't a huge change. I just always wanted to be with her anyway." PM Seirixori: "I always used to beg her to teach me what she knew, she just seemed so cool. Everyone seemed to know who she was and listened to her and appeared to respect her." Seir chuckles, "It really didn't matter what she taught me, I never could seem to get any kind of coordination going with my body. And then half the time I was out in the woods playing with the animals there anyway, I think I scared her whenever I did that."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "Can't say I blame 'er." PM Seirixori: Seir smiles sheepishly and shrugs, "They seemed to like me." PM Seirixori: "She was always so warm," Seir snorts, "Not like-- not like because we're inherently warm but... whenever she saw me it was like she changed. She would come back from wherever she'd go all serious and emotionless-- kind of like Ryleigh can get sometimes-- but I didn't care, I was just so happy she came back and she'd always smile and and-- and--" Seir chokes up a bit, having to clear her throat before she can continue, "and she'd say 'My Dear Heart, you've returned to me.'" Seir tries to laugh through her tears, "Like I was the on that went away." PM DM: Gunnloda smiles and does her best to wrap her arms around Seir. "She must've loved you somethin' fierce." PM Seirixori: "I like to think so," Seir whispers, "I can't-- I keep-- I keep wondering if everything I knew wasn't real and I don't think-- I don't think I could handle that." PM DM: Gunnloda leans up to kiss Seir on the forehead. "I'll be here for you. No matter what happens." PM Seirixori: Seir lets herself cry in Gunnloda's arms. It's a mixture of sadness and relief, "Is tú mo ghrá, tor beag." PM DM: Gunnloda runs her hand up and down Seir's back, comforting her. She chuckles, "I only caught the end of that, darlin'." PM Seirixori: "You want the literal translation?" Seir pulls back to give Gunnloda a soft kiss, "I love you.... little shrub." She gives a small laugh. PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "I love you too, sor'odko..." She thinks for a moment. "I think the most literal translation would be dense stone," she says, laughing harder as she finishes her thought.(edited) PM DM: She contains her laughter and takes Seir's hands in hers. "It's what keeps us grounded. Keeps us steady. What we return to when we feel lost. What guides us home. My rock."(edited) PM Seirixori: "A very pink rock," Seir has a light flush on her face, one not from crying, "I never thought-- never believed that love would exist for me, until I met you. It's overwhelming, what I feel for you, but I wouldn't want it any other way." Camp with Courage PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh watches Seir go, before starting to build a fire. PM Brimeia: Bri sticks close to their new friend while helping to make camp. PM DM: Courage stays close to the edge of the clearing, still keeping an eye on Ryleigh. PM Brimeia: "So what brings a beautiful girl out all this way?" PM Urrak: Urrak rolls her eyes and smiles, "Here we go..." she says quietly to herself as she sits near the fire PM DM: She pushes her hair behind her ear and shrugs. "I'm trying to live up to my name." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stokes the fire, before pulling out a book from the bag of holding. PM Brimeia: Bri's smile warms, more genuine and less smirk. "Well, you came along with us, even though there's a human in scary-looking armor here, so I'd say you're off to a good start." PM Brimeia: Her expression grows a bit more serious. "Setting out into the world alone when you look like we do takes plenty of courage as it is." She gives Courage a gentle nudge with her shoulder.(edited) PM DM: She smiles a little. "How did you all join each other?" PM Brimeia: Bri lets out a laugh. "Funny you ask. Long story short? We just sort of... magically poofed into some weird town we'd never seen before. All the people who were supposed to be there were gone. We had to work together to figure out what happened and stop from blinking in and out from place all the time. It was wild." PM Brimeia: "So I guess the answer is... magical disaster accident." PM DM: "And you all just... get along?" PM Urrak: Urrak starts laughing a little too loudly, "Sometimes." PM Urrak: "Not often"(edited) PM Brimeia: Bri laughs a little louder than she probably should. "Not always," she answers honestly. "But we do our best to make it work." PM Brimeia: "We're all... a little out of place." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh scoffs a little from the fire. PM Urrak: "Yer not th' only one far from home, Courage." PM DM: "I'm not very far from home. I only left yesterday." PM Brimeia: Bri blinks with surprise. "Wow. Trouble sure found you quick. Seems to happen to us too." She shrugs. PM Urrak: "Right bit o' bad luck fer sure," Urrak leans back, using her pack as a pillow, her feet to the flames, "A real group of shitheads...hope they meet a right awful end." PM DM: She nods. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Which way were these men traveling, do you remember?" Ryleigh pipes up. PM DM: She shakes her head. "They told me they were going to Riverrun down the Long Road, but I don't know if they were telling the truth." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Would you remember them if you saw them again?" 9:55 PM] DM: "I-- I don't know. They all looked alike." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh half chuckles at that, going back to her book.(edited) PM Urrak: "Any of em have any kind o' disguishin' marks? Tattoos, scars?" PM DM: She looks down. "I wasn't looking very hard and they were all wearing heavy clothes." PM Urrak: "It's alright. I understand, truly," Urrak closes her eyes, "Here's hopin' that what they say about thing's goin' around and comin' around is true." PM Brimeia: "Don't worry. We're just disappointed we can't give them a reckoning on your behalf." Bri bumps a fist to her palm. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why'd you leave home?" Ryleigh inquires, staring at the book in her lap. PM DM: "I didn't fit in there." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "How do you mean?" PM Brimeia: Bri looks at Ryleigh incredulously. PM DM: She just looks down and stays quiet. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh closes her book, and turns towards them. "I'm sorry for prying..." she sighs "...I've had a rough day and... you look like someone I used to know." PM DM: She nods and sits at the base of a tree, wrapping her arms around her knees. PM Urrak: "Someone ye used t' know...?" Urrak asks quietly. She folds her hands and rests them on her stomach. She tilts her head towards Ryleigh(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes," Ryleigh breathes, staring at Courage, her eyes soften before she forces herself to look away. PM DM: Courage: "Did... something happen?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh swallows hard. "She was taken, when I was 15." PM DM: Courage : "She looked like me?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes," Ryleigh smiles, "Her name was Clemency." PM DM: Courage: "Oh... that must have been hard." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh purses her lips. "It still is..." PM Brimeia: Bri looks surprised but doesn't comment. PM Urrak: "Sorry t' hear that Ry," Urrak says, "Can't imagine how that feels..." She gets up to grab the bed roll from her pack. She lays it out and lies back down. "I think...that's enough questions fer th' night. Seems like we've all had a rough couple o' days. Some sleep'll help us all." PM DM: Courage shrugs a little and looks at Ryleigh with a cautious sort of look. "I'd like to hear more about her." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You can sleep Urrak. I'll take first watch..." Ryleigh says with a furrowed brow. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She looks back at Courage, a soft smile gracing her features. "She was properly named," Ryleigh gives a watery laugh, "So full of compassion. She believed in the best of people..." Bri and Urrak fall asleep under the stars. PM DM: Courage waits a moment, thinking. "Would she be proud of you today?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh bites her lip at Courage's question. "I'd like to think so, but honestly, I'm not sure she would be." PM DM: "Why not?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I make decisions that I think she'd disapprove of, because it puts me in dangerous situations. I don't believe in the best of people. I'm... I'm a different person and I don't know if she'd approve." Ryleigh grips Dawnbringer's hilt. "But I also think she'd be proud that I've found people to love and care for. People who also love and care for me in return. And I think she'd like that I'm helping others." PM DM: She tilts her head. "Are you? How do you know?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I supposed I don't know. Not for sure. But we helped return some people in a local town when they disappeared. We're going back to Riverrun to give closure to someone who's lost their loved ones." PM DM: "Is she dead?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks away from Courage, her face clearly pained by the question. "I-I don't know." PM Seirixori: Seir comes back and ends up kind of hovering after hearing the last bit of the conversation. "Sorry..." she whispers, unsure if she's welcome to stay. And partially for overhearing. "I was... I don't want to sleep inside." Her hand clutching Gunnloda's. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You don't have to apologize, homashoc." Ryleigh pats a spot next to her. "You can stay. You can sleep outside, and I'll be right here with you, okay?" PM DM: Courage: "What does that mean?" PM Seirixori: Seir laughs softly, "A fancy made up word from her sister." Seir walks over and starts to get comfy, her armor already off and making more room for Gunnloda. PM DM: Courage: "Oh." PM DM: Gunnloda pulls off her breastplate and settles in with the blanket from her bedroll. She mumbles, "This armor's much easier to get out of," as she starts immediately drifting off. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at Seirixori. "That's who we were just talking about, actually. Courage likes to ask intrusive questions - even though I look scary - maybe that's the true meaning of your name."(edited) PM DM: Courage: "Sorry. I'm just... very curious about you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If I was bothered by your questions, I wouldn't answer. So there's no need to apologize." PM Seirixori: "You don't look scary, na'auiy noaroaca," Seir says, cuddling Gunnloda, attempting to sleep herself. PM DM: Courage giggles. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pushes Seir lightly. "One day I'll figure out what you're calling me." PM Urrak: Urrak mumbles in orcish as she turns in her sleep "mmmnnn... loud" she promptly falls asleep again PM DM: Courage looks sheepish. "Sorry. I suppose we should stop talking." PM Seirixori: Seir waves Ryleigh off and mumbles something incoherently. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh laughs a little. "We've had a long few days. You can get some sleep too, if you don't want to stay up with me." PM DM: She just nods and curls up tighter into the base of the tree. Back - Next (Back to Logs)